


Fan Comic: Not a Very Good Ninja

by sinemoras09



Series: Fan comics [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Doujinshi, Gen, fan comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinemoras09/pseuds/sinemoras09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cracky fan comics featuring the Uchihas. Spoilers for chapter 636. UPDATE. Madara goes to war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not a Very Good Ninja




	2. Simple Exercises




	3. Deidara has a point




	4. Obito's love life




	5. Hugs




	6. Poor coping skills




	7. Obito has Questions




	8. Catching Up




	9. Words of Encouragement




	10. Competition!




	11. It's war!!




End file.
